Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Two Worlds
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Also known as "Rangers of Two Worlds". Anubis returns to help Paladin somewhat, however the rangers realize they may need more than just them to finish them. The first crossover made in the same region. PROO vs MMRVR! Go Into Overdrive! COMPLETE!
1. The Exploding Warehouse

A/N: Here it is, the Overtech Overdrive movie you have all been waiting for

A/N: Here it is, the Overtech Overdrive movie you have all been waiting for!!

**YANKEE BLAZE LIMITED PRODUCTIONS **

**Presents**

**IN PRODUCTION WITH:**

**DISNEY**

**TOEI CORPORATION LTD.**

**TV TOKYO**

**TV ASAHI**

**THE POKEMON COMPANY**

**NINTENDO**

**POKE RANGERS ONLINE**

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_**Rangers: Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds**_

_(Overtech Overdrive theme song is on)_

_(Season logo)_

_(Danny drives over the explosion)_

_(A view of the Overtech Zords)_

_(The rangers pose)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon materialize)_

_(The Overtech Brace glows upon transformation in a seven-way splitscreen)_

_(The rangers run from explosions, morphed)_

_(The original five rangers of the OO team pose again)_

_(The Magmar Battle zord poses)_

_(The Overdrive Zords poses)_

_(Rangers once again run from explosions)_

_(The five Overtech Zord statues begin to glow)_

_(Danny salutes to the screen: "Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Red Ranger poses)_

_(Jack punches a fist toward the camera; Derik points his right hand to the camera- "Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4- Green created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue created by Alpha Blade)_

_(Amii and Jenna look at each other and smile. Amii gives a thumbs up and Jenna waves at the camera; Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow created by o0Mimi-Chan0o; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1 created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Mika puts her hands behind her back and smiles; Eddie rubs his chin; Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- created by Yankee Blaze)_

_(Sean and Max look at them as they get credited. Sean and Max created by Yankee Blaze)_

_(The Overdrive Megazord begins transformation sequence as the Rara Von Rangers get credited: Rara Von Red- Aliesan; Rara Von White- Madiesan; Rara Von Blue- Jameral; Rara Von Black- Darmon.)_

_(Danny slashes the Junkheads)_

_(Overtech Rangers on the motorcycles)_

_(The Rolling Golem is used)_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord fires at its target)_

_(Tetrahedron is unlocked)_

_(Another ranger pose)_

_(In the zord bay, the Megazords and other zords come out of the conveyor belt: First, the Overtech Megazord, then the Queen Titan Megazord, the Magmar Battle zord, the Overdrive Megazord, the Groudon zord and the Rolling Golem zord)_

_(The twelve rangers flip together and do a team pose)_

Chapter 1: Control

Hephaestus laughed as he walked down the stairs, "Hey, we're getting a visit from Anubis. He wants to help us."

"Help us?" asked Paladin. Hephaestus had a face that didn't look happy, "You sound displeased."

"Shouldn't you be?" asked Hephaestus.

Paladin sighed, "No, because Anubis was the previous enemy the rangers had. Using someone like that was a great idea."

"I admit, you are right," said Hephaestus, "I have a machine monster to destroy the rangers, if you want to use it."

"Can't we use the Royal Nine?" asked Sprocket, being nosy in their conversations.

"NO! THEY WILL BE USED FOR ONLY THE RANGERS. However, what is your monster?" asked Paladin.

Hephaestus smiled as he brought out a mechanical monster. It was a humanoid Steelix monster with Scizor claws that had buzz saws on each of the claws. It even had electric magnets of a Magneton in the stomach.

"I can do this alright, trust me," said the monster, "My name is Magnesaw. I am the only monster left from Hephaestus's old machine monster maker."

"Well, you'll die easily," said Paladin.

"NOT necessarily," said Hephaestus.

Suddenly, Poppi popped up from out of his shoulder in great happiness, "Yes! You see this monster is different than the Royal Nine, Neon Machines and the regular machines. This guy has an upgrade of all three. So, he's pretty much-."

"Powerful just like my monster I sent you," a voice said.

The Machine Fortress turned to see King Anubis, who is now wearing a golden uniform just like an Egyptian king with a snake staff. He even has now dark shurikens and he still had the black dog like body.

"King Anubis, master of the Arts of Dark Ninja I presume," said Paladin.

"I thought Baronaw was ruling the empire," said Anubis.

"Unfortunately, he died," said Paladin, "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I went into hiding after the Rara Von Rangers destroyed my pyramid. I've been in a huge escape pod and that's how I landed here. I have only one monster left and it is the strongest of all. I was thinking of sending it down here on Earth and with the help of my last squad of Wulf Warriors, it's possible," said Anubis.

"Okay," said Paladin, "Send Magnesaw. Let me deal with an issue first. Let me get the rangers."

"Rangers?" yelled Anubis, and then it hit him, "Oh, the ones that grabbed the Overtech Crystal and shattered it all throughout space and then brought it back. Next, they killed my daughter. I guess thrashing them for a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt."

"Good!" said Paladin, laughing maniacally.

Meteor Falls…

Sean and Max were cleaning Tetrahedron's statue, after all it was now Overtech property now. While cleaning, Sean was reading his Private guide on how to maintain duties at the Hoenn Air Force base.

"How long is that book?" asked Max curiously.

"Why do you ask?" asked Sean, cleaning the statue.

"It looks thick for a guy who is second to the bottom of the totem pole," said Max.

"900 pages, plus a 100 page index," said Sean.

Max's jaw dropped down to the floor, "Hell no."

"Hells, yeah," said Sean.

Suddenly, Danny, Jack, Jenna, Derik, and Amii teleported to the place and they saw the book, turning to Sean and the book.

"You have to read all of this?" asked Amii, picking up the book.

"Yeah," said Sean, sighing, "This is hard, getting into the base like this."

"Are you serious?" asked Jenna, "Wow. I would go into the Hoenn Army then, if we have one."

"Or a navy," said Jack.

"Why the navy?" asked Danny.

"They have the best food, even though more limbs have to be cut off and they don't have time to repair the wounds like the army and the air force," said Jack.

"Okay, now you're thinking about pirates," said Amii.

Suddenly, the alarm began to ring. Sean activated the remote from the television.

"It looks like you guys have a major problem," said Sean.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"There's a source of power on the borders of Route 111 and Route 119," said Sean, "It's probably located at the factory."

"Okay," said Danny, "We'll check it out."

On Route 111…

Magnesaw was sneaking behind a rock seeing the rangers on their Overtech Jet Cycles, morphed. He laughed as he got up.

"Overtech Overdrive, you have fallen right into my trap!" he yelled.

Suddenly, five magnets came out of his chest and they landed on the gears of the motorcycles. Suddenly, all five began to glow red and they began to twist and turn.

"Shit!" yelled the rangers, "No!"

Magnesaw laughed, "Ha ha!"

Danny tried to regain control, but the motorcycle was going crazy.

"Shit! This is not good! Not good at all!" said Danny.

"We're going 300 mph," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Jack, in excitement, "Into THAT warehouse!"

Danny looked up and he saw a huge shack like warehouse in front of them.

"Hang on!" yelled Danny.

"Okay!" yelled Jack, "Yankee, where's my will?"

"I'm not supposed to die!" yelled Derik.

"Help me!" said Amii.

"Oh, screw it. We're dead," said Jenna.

Suddenly, all five motorcycles busted into the warehouse and they all fell off the motorcycles. Danny got up from his motorcycle.

"You okay?" asked Danny.

"Shaken," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Derik.

"I think we all agree," said Amii, relieved.

"Right," said Jenna, gasping for air, "I thought- AHH!"

"What?" yelled the rangers.

Jenna pointed to the ceiling, "Fire… gasoline!"

Twenty cans of gasoline were in the warehouse. The rangers screamed as they all dashed out of the warehouse and a huge explosion occurred. Danny and the others fell flat on the dirty platform. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of mechanical laughter. The rangers looked up to see Paladin, Vahsti, and Sprocket laughing hysterically. Manacle and Bolt looked at them with an evil eye.

"Overtech Overdrive, it's nice to see you again. Too bad Mika and Eddie is not here to help us celebrate," said Paladin, "Our new help!"

"New help?" yelled Danny.

"Well, he won't appear till later. So, the first thing we will do is… TAKE YOU OUT! Junkheads, slaughter them!" said Paladin.

The fighting began. Danny punched one of them in the face and kicked one of them in the stomach. Meanwhile, Jack took one of their staffs and slaughtered them with ease. Turning back, he saw a Junkhead use his eyes on Jack. Jack fell down and landed on the dirt. Derik kicked and kicked until they were no more. He flipped backwards and he flew toward them like a man with wings. He knocked out the metal grunts with ease. Meanwhile, Amii and Jenna fought the Junkheads as quick as they can, but the Junkheads suddenly were shot by a darkened force and then disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, a dark purple beam caused the rangers to scream as they fell on the dirt. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something fierce in the sky.

"Oh shit, Mecha Fighters," said Jack, "Let's get out of here!"

Blue beams from the fighters came down as they ran from explosions. They went into the trees, which led them to Route 119. They reached a waterfall, where more Junkheads occurred. Even with fighting them, they were no match. Suddenly, they all shot the rangers. Danny got back up and kicked one of them, but he was beaten down.

"There are tons of Junkheads!" said Jack.

"Gee, ya think?" asked Derik, "We can't fight these guys."

Suddenly, the five rangers were on the edge of a cliff. The Junkheads launched their beams at the rock they were standing on and they fell into the river.

"Bye!" yelled Paladin.

Screams were echoing as they landed in the water. Derik was trying to stay with the group, but he was pummeled by rocks and sharp boulders. He saw huge amounts of blood coming out of his right arm. He was hanging on a rock, and he grabbed his handkerchief to wrap around his wound. Then, he then saw an open path right next to him. It was the perfect opportunity if he wanted to survive.

A/N: I have 5 parts, split in half, so obviously Chapters 1 and 2 make up Part 1, etc. Don't forget to review!


	2. Revenge of the Dark Ninja

A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry for the long delay. But, this crossover will run into the Turbo series.

NOTE: There are some things that happen in this story that could change the rating.

Chapter 2: Revenge of Dark Ninja

"Damn," said Derik to himself.

Derik, bleeding in his right arm was climbing on a rock that was in the stream. He jumped to the dirt path, soaked. He was breathing heavily, tired and he wanted to crash, literally. Suddenly, he stopped. He saw in the trees, a huge red house made out of wood. Derik, curious went to go inside, when suddenly he heard the screams of Taillow flying overhead.

"What's their problem?" asked Derik to himself.

Suddenly, a sound of the trumpets can be heard like the sounds of an ancient Japanese movie. He turned to see the statues.

"Those look like ancient ninja statues that were built in honor of the ninja warriors," said Derik, "Hmm…"

The wind roared across. The Blue Ranger began to look up in the sky. He gasped, seeing the trees break off and fall to the ground.

"It's been a while," he said.

Suddenly, Derik began to lift himself up into the sky. He screamed as he was flying across the sky. He landed on the dirt. He scowled in pain as he felt his body fall forward on the dirt. He hit a sharp rock, which caused his face to bleed down his face. His hand was on a rock, trying to get up but he felt pushed down as he felt himself in pain… from behind. He yelled for help, trying to escape but the resistance only made it worse and the pain was deeper. He scowled in anger.

Meanwhile, the rangers were all looking for him.

"Derik!" yelled Danny, running in the trees.

"Derik, where are you?" asked Jack, looking around.

"Derik?" yelled Amii.

"Derik, where the hell are you?" asked Jenna from behind.

The four of them met up in a location, looking at them.

"Have you seen him?" asked Danny.

"No," said Amii, turning to see Derik on the floor, "DERIK!"

The four ran up as they saw he was sprawled to the dirt. Jack ran up to him, "Something's going on."

He went to touch him, but he saw someone's claw on Derik's back as he smacked Jack back toward the group.

"Well, what happened?" asked Danny, tending to Jack.

Jack was breathing heavily, "Someone's on top of Derik!"

"WHAT?" yelled Amii, "Why?"

"Whatever he's doing is causing great pain to Derik!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, Derik stopped squirming and he got up carefully. He rubbed himself after that hard fall and intense feeling of pain, "That hurt, holy crap!"

"Are you okay?" asked Amii.

Derik put his arms around Amii, "I'm just happy I'm free."

He then felt bleeding marks on sides of his stomach, "Oh shit," he said, "Somebody was on top of me… I feel so weak in my stomach, so-."

"Violated?" asked a voice.

Suddenly, the five of them fell on the floor. Derik looked up to see a Pink Chansey monster with a Jynx outfit with Tyranitar claws, with remains of Derik's blood.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"I'm Chansir. I am one of the Dark Ninjas that violates anybody who wants to defend the planet. Let's just say I've been hired to kill all of you. So, I thought hurting your friend would be a warning," she said.

"Listen, what you did to him was wrong," said Jack.

"And we defeated the Dark Ninjas here long ago," said Amii, "So, why don't you go back to Anubis and tell him to go mind his own damn business?"

"Because," said Paladin, walking to meet him, "He's with me."

"Paladin!" yelled Danny.

Sprocket, Bolt, and Hephaestus all came out to talk to him. Even Queen Vahsti began talking to them.

"So, we need to destroy the rangers, how?" asked Vahsti.

"Well, we can use him to kill the others!" said Bolt.

Danny poked his friends and the five of them began to leave. Danny helped Derik climb up a quarry, with the help of the others and they ran through a huge desert. Prince Bolt saw them running down the hill and turned to the wonderful monster.

"Why don't you go up there and show them that you mean business?" asked Bolt.

Chansir nodded and flew up to meet the five rangers. The rangers posed as Chansir laughed, "Why fight you when I can grow! By the Power of Dark Ninja! Make me grow!"

The rangers looked up in the sky to see the darkened clouds. It looked familiar to them.

"Oh shit," said Jack, "It's nice to see the clouds back again!"

"Why are the Dark Ninja back?" asked Danny, "I want to know."

Suddenly, they ran as a blue lightning bolt from the Dark Ninja energy source grew Chansir to become ten times bigger. (If you read MMPR and do not know about the Blue Lightning Bolt, check Season 3)

"Boy, he's big!" said Danny.

Suddenly, she sent her eggs down toward them. Danny and the others stood together, "Let's go!"

A/N: Cliffhanger… Anyway, Chapter 3 will be done shortly!


	3. Megazord Battle Problems

A/N: Here's Chapter 3…

Chapter 3: Robot Battle

"Let's go!" said Danny.

"Right," said the rangers.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers combined their dual braces and materialized into their suits. The five rangers did a team pose. Danny went to his communicator, "Overtech Zords, launch!"

The Moltres, Bayleef, Whiscash, Electivire, and Jynx zords arrived to fight. The five rangers materialized into their zords.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's go! Overtech Sub-Crystal!"

The crystal was locked in place. In a four-way split screen, the others did the same thing.

"Let's go! Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

The Jynx and the Electivire's heads disappeared, leaving the necks open. The legs and arms were hidden as they shrunk down to become the legs. The Whiscash back flipped to a 90 degree angle and split the bottom in half. The Bayleef's front legs disappeared and the back of Bayleef split in half and split both ways with the Bayleef head as the torso with the back legs as the arms with fists coming out of them. Danny watched as the Bayleef connected to the Whiscash. The Moltres flew around the almost completed zord as the Bayleef and Whiscash connected to Electivire and Jynx. The Moltres wings folded in as the Moltres connected to the back of the Megazord, with the human head that appeared out of the Moltres's head. The ranger chairs moved up toward the cockpit, with a red helmet with flames of a Moltres on top of the human head.

"Assembly Complete," said Danny.

The Megazord was ready to go. Chansir launched pink beams from its mouth. The Overtech Megazord started to go backwards. Jack got into the front seat and activated the battle helmet.

"Battle Helmet 4," said Jack.

The helmet attached to the Overtech Megazord. Vines came out and smacked Chansir across the face. However, he didn't feel a thing.

"Razor Leaf!" yelled Jack.

The leaves came up and attacked Chansir. The monster laughed as he absorbed the attack and sent it right back at the Overtech Megazord. The rangers yelled as the Megazord fell down.

"Battle Helmet 3," said Derik.

The next battle helmet materialized. Derik pressed a couple of buttons, "Take this! Water Pulse!"

A blast of water attacked the monster, but he in return struck it back at him. Amii couldn't take this as she took the front seat.

"Battle Helmet 2!" yelled Amii.

The next helmet appeared. Wires wrapped around the monster, "Thunder!"

A flash of yellow lightning struck the monster and nothing seemed to be working. In an instant, the monster gave the shock back at the Megazord. This left Jenna to finish what was going on.

"Battle Helmet 1!" said Jenna.

The Jynx helmet appeared on top. A psychic like beam came out. However, the Megazord took the hit instead. This caused Danny to go back into the spot, "Let's see if he can absorb this! Everyone ready?"

"Ready," yelled the rangers.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny.

A golden saber appeared from the Battle Helmet. The golden beams appeared from the handle to the tip of the blade.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

The sword sliced Chansir. But, the wound went back to normal. He used a golden beam from the attack, causing the rangers to fall down. He then ran and jumped on top of the Megazord.

"Damn," said Danny, "Magmar Battle Zord!"

The Magmar Battle Zord launched in the air, in addition to the Kyogre zord from behind.

"I'm coming," said Mika, "Assemble, Overtech Titan Megazord."

The Kyogre combined with the Overtech Megazord. Suddenly, the Queen Titan Megazord split into parts, as it became the outer armor of the Overtech Megazord. Then, the Magmar Battle Zord then combined with the six zords. The Magmar's legs shrunk up. The back connected to the back of the Overtech Titan Megazord, making the head of the Magmar zord come from the back to the front making the battle helmet for itself. The arms of the Megazord were on the shoulders of the Overtech Titan Megazord.

"Overtech Titan Battle Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

"Flame Wheel Attack!" yelled Danny.

The attack was so strong that Chansir absorbed the full effect and then shot it at the rangers. The Megazord then fell down and landed on the dirt.

"Great. Not what we needed right now," said Danny, coughing.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something huge. A golden beam struck down from the sky and hit Chansir. The rangers turned to see Groudon.

"Hey!" yelled Eddie, "Let's combine! Overtech Ultrazord!"

The zords combined into the Overtech Ultrazord. The Groudon began to go on all fours. The back of the Groudon split in half revealing a huge platform. The tail split in half and rose up becoming torches with flames. The Kyogre got underneath the Groudon to make it fly. Jynx and Electivire were in the front, Bayleef and Whiscash were in the middle and the Magmar was in the back with the Moltres on top of the Magmar's head.

"Overtech Ultrazord, fire!" yelled Eddie.

The beams all shot at Chansir. However, in a flash it disappeared. The rangers all looked at each other and then turned to the cockpits.

"Weird. We should analyze this monster," said Derik, "I don't think it's a machine."

"And no one disappears like that," said Amii.

"Unless… it's someone we faced," said Danny.

"Who?" asked Eddie.

"Eddie," said Danny, turning to Eddie, "We need to talk."

A/N: All right, I'm leaving you there. Hope you review! 


	4. Out of Control

A/N: Here's Chapter 4… finally. Sorry for the lack of updates, but this story has got to get done. Here, there will be contemplations and things will be out of hand and so on and so forth… This is where things get ugly.

**Chapter 4: Out of Control**

"So," said Danny, "The test results?"

The rangers all sat at Meteor Falls' Command Center. Sean took out the plans and then looked at Danny, "Danny, it's not a machine. Instead, it looks like a monster which uses…"

"Uses," asked Eddie, impatiently waiting.

"Dark Ninja Techniques," said Sean.

The rangers looked at him silently. The Dark Ninja Empire, if you guys remembered was formed by four ninjas that helped Mariah and Dawson. Sean, Max, Amii, Danny, Derik, Jack, Mika, Jenna and Mewtra (who died in action) all tried their best and succeeded in destroying the Dark Ninjas and killing Mariah and Dawson using the power of Pokémon, Chi, and Ninja as the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers. The question is: who uses the power of dark ninja?

"Didn't we defeat the Dark Ninja Squad of Mariah's army like eons ago?" asked Mika.

"With Mariah and Dawson," said Jack, "The only thing we need to know is… why?"

"Why?" asked Sean, "Why what?"

"Who would send a dark ninja monster to Earth? Mariah's destroyed and so is Dawson!" said Jack.

"Unless… he's alive," a voice said.

The rangers turned to Max, who walked toward them. He sat down at the conference table, "Mewtra telepathically called me."

The rangers looked at him, "And?" asked Jenna.

Max took out his white morpher and activated it. Mewtra then opened his eyes to see them.

"Wow, hey. I heard you guys have been through a lot with the Machine Empire," said Mewtra, "You really changed colors of your clothes."

"Well," said Jack, putting his feet on the glass table. He yawned and looked at Mewtra, "You wanted to talk about something… something important. Do you know about this?"

"Yes," said Mewtra. He flew and landed on the table. He then activated a hologram with his psychic powers. The rangers couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Iron Paladin shake hands with the furious, and craftiest villain in Poke Rangers history: Master Anubis.

"Anubis?" asked Amii, "The emperor of evil? The dark ninja emperor?"

"Yeah, since most of his empire has been defeated by the Rara Von Rangers, his last monster Chansir is the only one left. He decided to take it out on you for destroying his daughter and husband. However, he needed help. So…," said Mewtra.

Sean stood up from the chair as he saw the handshake. He then turned to Mewtra. Sean then looked at the others. They all had the same connection and conclusion.

"He teamed up with the machines… to get rid of us," said Sean.

"Yes," said Mewtra, "The Rara Von Rangers must know about this. It's time… that two teams unite and fight! Therefore, a Ranger Combination!"

"Like the other combination of teams we had before," said Jack, "Okay. Claydol, call them."

"Already did," said Claydol.

Suddenly, a red button was flashing. Mewtra squinted at it and looked at Claydol. Claydol looked at the ghost and then at the button.

"Weird," said Claydol.

"What?" asked Amii.

"For some reason, there's something inside the Overtech Megazord's engine room," said Claydol.

"I will find out what's going on," said Sean.

He got up from the chair and went into the zord bay. He walked inside the main cockpit. He looked at it and then opened the systems. He then locked them.

"Let's check the engine room," said Sean.

Sean hopped down into the engine room. A green pipe stood in front of him and he was at the main engine systems. Suddenly, a huge sound occurred and the Megazord began to go out of control. Outside, the alarm rang and the rangers saw the Overtech Megazord fly out of the zord bay with Sean inside.

"What the hell?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, the Overtech Crown Sword appeared and it began slicing down random buildings in Fallarbor Town. Sean then activated his communicator.

"Something or someone is controlling the Megazord. I would suggest you help me… NOW!" yelled Sean.

Danny, Jack, Amii, Derik, and Jenna nodded as they stood together. Mika and Eddie looked at each other and went to help, but Danny put his hand up, "We'll call for backup."

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

When the braces combined, the rangers transformed. Mewtra watched as they headed into the zord bay. The Overdrive Zords launched out in the middle of the air and transformed into the Overdrive Megazord.

"Sean, get out of there!" yelled Danny.

In a flash of blue light, Sean flew back to the Meteor Falls command center. He landed on the ground and quickly got up. He tried to control the Megazord controls.

"They're infected!" yelled Sean.

"Infected?" asked Danny, looking at Sean.

Sean nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, I would get out," said Jack, "Now!"

Sean nodded as he jumped out of the Overtech Megazord. He landed on the ground as the Overdrive Megazord tried to stop the Overtech Megazord from attacking. Suddenly, a pink beam came inside the Megazord cockpit. It was Chansir.

"Chansir's here, baby!"

Suddenly, pink beams came out of his hands as the Overtech Rangers fell out of the Overdrive Megazord. He then took control of it, "I win!"

Machine Fortress…

Paladin turned to King Anubis, "How much?"

"Probably 200," said King Anubis.

"600 spacebucks," said Sprocket.

"800 spacebucks," said Bolt.

"And the winner is… BOLT!" said Paladin as Bolt took all of their money, "Yay! And the plan to capture the Megazords was all my idea. Now, they can go wreak havoc."


	5. Appearance of Ninja

A/N: Here is Chapter 5 of the crossover! This is the introduction of the rangers from another planet.

**Chapter 5: Appearance of Ninja **

It was a half an hour since the Megazords were under control by evil. They crashed straight diagonally to their hometown in Slateport City. There, damage was already done to destroy them. The Overtech Rangers were told to go to Slateport City. There, the rangers had to deal with their Megazords doing damage to the city. The Queen Titan Megazord stood in their way. Jack and Danny ducked as they felt the Machine Fighters crash down on their beloved city. People were screaming with Pokemon, injured from the attack.

"Well," said Mika over the intercom, "I'm going to stop the fighters. However, how are you going to stop the two Megazords? Eddie is not responding!"

The two looked at each other. Jack then looked up at the sky. He then activated his communicator, "Send me the head."

Suddenly, a head statue appeared in Jack's hand. Danny looked at him as Jack took out the golden key. Instantly, the head opened and a huge warrior appeared. He then looked at both Megazords and pushed them aside.

"Now, listen!" said Tetrahedron, "I've heard what's going on. Get out of their Megazords!"

Suddenly, the Overtech Megazord took out the Overtech Crown Sword and sliced Tetrahedron. Tetrahedron was then crushed by the Dual Sabers of the Overdrive Megazord. Tetrahedron then fell backwards into the buildings.

"Hey, I just want to talk about this problem," he said.

"Chances," said Chansir.

"Yeah," said Magnesaw, "Get lost."

They then launched beams. Tetrahedron screamed as he teleported back into the statue.

"Sorry, Jack! I tried!" he yelled.

Jack looked up at Danny and then Danny sighed as he grabbed the head. Suddenly, in Danny's hands, the statue from Danny's hand teleported back to Meteor Falls. Next, the sound of Megazord clashing occurred as the Overtech Megazord and Overdrive Megazord continued the destruction. Jack and Danny ran into the city to meet up with Jenna and Amii.

"Go back to the base and find out how to get our zords back," said Danny.

"Understood," said Amii.

"Okay," said Jenna, "Will Mika be okay?"

"As long as she can hold off the fighters," said Danny.

The two female rangers nodded as they began to press on their communicator. Pink and yellow light materialized them as they teleported. Suddenly, the familiar ringtone was heard. Danny looked down to see that it was Derik calling.

"Hey, guys… I'm at Route 111… and there's a town in the desert. And there are no mirages… get down here," said Derik.

Ten Minutes Later…

The three male rangers were walking in this town. Derik looked at each of the buildings and was surprised to see so many.

"What is this? The 19th century?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, Danny looked to see a cowboy with a pistol. Danny grabbed Jack and Derik as the gun shot missed. The three of them hit the deck as a huge wave of bullets came at them and the only things covering them were beer barrels. Even though the alcohol was coming out of the leaky barrels, they were still protected. Danny poked his head through one of the barrels. He quickly ducked his head as another bullet shot the barrel his head was at. The cowboys were getting very close when suddenly, they heard the sound of a guitar and a bass guitar. The three male rangers looked at each other as they heard them play. They looked to see two male cowboys. One was donned in black with blue stripes and the other one was donned in black with red and gold. Both were strumming on guitars. They finally finished a chord. They pushed something on the side of the instruments and a handle came out. The two cowboys pulled the trigger and machine gun bullets came out of the instruments. The cowboys with guns all fell to the ground. One of them flipped and landed on Jack. He screamed until he saw a familiar face.

"It's a Junkhead," said Jack.

"What?" asked Danny.

Both of them began to finish them off, when suddenly bullets came from the air. The three rangers looked up to see two people. One wore a black Indian suit and the other one wore a white Indian suit. The Junkheads all began to shoot at them when suddenly the two Indians began yelling. They jumped off the balcony of where they stood and then instantly became streaks of red and white light, slicing the machines. The two of them wore ninja suits and their faces were purple, almost fish like. Jack's eyes widened. Help did come, after all. The three male rangers met the cowboys. They took off their hats.

"Sean and Eddie," said Jack, "Then, the Indians were…"

The fish wearing a black ninja suit with red looked at him, "Hi, Jack!"

"Aliesan!" said Jack with a smile, "Madiesan?"

Madiesan laughed as her white ninja suit was fixed, "What do you think?"

Eddie looked at Sean with a shocked face and then realized it was no big deal. He met them before.

"Eddie, I would like you to meet the Rara Von Rangers. They're professional ninjas," said Sean.

"I think we've met back at Meteor Falls," said Eddie, "A year ago… I think."

Aliesan laughed, "Come on, let's go in this 'saloon'."

The rangers went into the saloon. There, Jack and Derik sat down with Madiesan as she began to talk about what happened since their departure. Meanwhile, Danny was arm wrestling Aliesan. Sean and Eddie looked at each other and then sighed.

"Well," said Aliesan, "Now, that… stop Danny."

Danny released his grip. Aliesan got up from the chair and turned to the others. He looked at Madiesan, the team leader. She got up and began to talk.

"It seems to us that Chansir, Anubis's last monster has been known to do more than just steal a zord… it can also harm a person violently. Almost similar to what we call… abuse," said Madiesan, "This monster was fought on Rara Von by me, my brother and the three others that are soon on their way. This monster has many attacks that it would use to destroy our way of life."

Aliesan looked at the rangers, "When we found out that Paladin and Anubis joined forces, our master sent the two of us here to grant your request of a ranger team up to take down these monsters once and for all. Hence, this is going to be a crossover. Rangers of different series around the world have united in this region before. However, we will be the first to have a crossover with the previous team. But, since you guys took on the MMPR Battle suits, we will be the team since we were introduced before. It will also be a team-up again of two worlds."

"Well," said Jack, looking at Aliesan, "I'm glad to have you on the boat. The same thing with the rest of us."

"I agree," said Danny.

The others nodded. They all stood in a circle and put their hands together. Danny looked at Madiesan, "How the hell are they going to get here?"

"Well, before Rayquaza died, he gave us a 'ride'," said Madiesan, "Jameral knows how to drive it?"

The rangers laughed and Sean looked at Madiesan, "He drives?"

Meanwhile, up in space, a huge bus that was shaped like a Meowth was driving toward Earth. Kakusen and Doron were sitting behind in the back seat as Jameral drove. The two of them were taking a snooze.

"Snooze all you like," said Jameral, "When we get to Meteor Falls, we got to talk to Claydol."

"Well… hurry up," said Doron, snoring. The Black Ranger was really exhausted.

Jameral rolled his eyes as he looked at the local speed limit in space, which was 800 mph and he was only doing 801.

"We'll get there when we get there," said Jameral with an angry tone, "Damn you. Can't wait to speak to Sean, and maybe we can use the Shogun Megazord. That is, if it isn't scratched."

Kakusen looked at him, eating a sandwich, "Well, stop talking and drive."

Jameral pushed on the gas and continued to go very fast when suddenly they heard the sound of sirens in the background.

"Way to go," said Kakusen.

Jameral smacked his head on the steering wheel.


	6. Trouble for Jenna

A/N: Here is Chapter 6…

**Chapter 6: Trouble for Jenna**

The waterfalls of Route 119 came crashing down as a yellow car came up to the point. The Overtech Ranger girls got out of the car and were in their bathing suits as they ran into the water with a beach ball, folding chairs, suntan lotion and food. They were splashing each other, throwing up the beach balls and having so much fun. However, the rangers never realized that Madiesan and Aliesan were underwater looking at them. Since they were part fish, it was not needed to breathe through a stick. However, the Red Rara Von Ranger noticed something biting him. He turned around and looked to see it was a Carvanha. He yelped as he got out of the water. Madiesan looked as she followed him. He threw the fish back in the ocean.

"That was mean," said Madiesan.

Aliesan rubbed his butt, "I can't believe something so vicious had to bite me in the ass!"

He then turned to see the girls all laying down getting their suntans. Aliesan sighed as he looked at Madiesan, "Hey, sis? Earth girls are so hot."

Madiesan looked at him. He was drooling from his lips. She smacked him across the face, "You are a perv!"

Aliesan looked at her, "It's better than… what the hell?"

Madiesan looked up. The Overtech Megazord was fighting the Overdrive Megazord above in the mountain ranges. The girl rangers were sleeping. The Overdrive Megazord turned to see the girls.

"Ooh, I can touch them and give them a shock of my own while they're sleeping," said Chansir, "Dark Ninja, teleportation!"

He then teleported out and landed near the girls. Jenna opened her eyes and screamed, "Ah, perverted monster!"

The other two girls woke up as Chansir wrapped them around and gave them the shock of their lives. Suddenly, Aliesan and Madiesan jumped up and slaughtered the pink monster. Chansir turned around as pink beams came out of his hands. The two of them yelled as they fell on the ground.

"That's it," said Aliesan, "Madiesan, let's go!"

The two took out their morphers (similar to the Dairanger's Aura Changer), "Rara Von Ranger power!"

They transformed into their red and white suits. The three Overtech Rangers looked at each other and then turned to them.

"I guess they're here," said Mika, "Jenna, go to the Meteor Falls base."

Jenna nodded as she got into her car. She grabbed her towel as she backed out. While that was going on, the ninjas were fighting the monster very vigorously. However, the pink monster then threw a piece of pink cloth on them and disappeared.

"Shit!" said Mika.

"Substitution," said Aliesan, "He may be after Jenna next."

"Well," said Amii, "Let's go before she's the next victim."

Meanwhile, the three Overtech Rangers, Derik, Danny, and Jack were watching the whole thing. The Overdrive Megazord was free from Chansir's control. The three of them climbed into the Megazord cockpit and started controlling it.

"Alright, we got the Overdrive Megazord back!" said Derik.

Machine Fortress…

King Anubis looked at Chansir, "You know what? Since Chansir hasn't been very good enough to help, I'm going back to attack Rara Von."

"No!" yelled Paladin.

King Anubis yelled, "Shut up!"

He then released a blue beam from his hand. The Machine King looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"It's very simple. They're going to win. I have already foreseen it," he said.

With a puff of smoke, the master was gone. Paladin sighed, "Whatever. As long as our machine monster can finish the planet off. It will work. Anubis will be happy once I send some of his squad of Wulf Warriors and Junkheads to finish them off," said Paladin.

While that was all happening, the car that Jenna was in was traveling down the street. Jenna was driving toward Mauville City when suddenly she felt something grab her. The car crashed into the tree. Suddenly, Jenna turned around to see it was Chansir. She screamed as she got out of the car. Suddenly, Chansir started running after her. Chansir watched as the Overdrive Megazord was fighting the Overtech Megazord to get the machine monster out of the Megazord. He then turned to grab Jenna. The four teleportation beams came down from the sky, revealing Amii, Mika, Aliesan and Madiesan. Amii turned to see that Jenna was gone.

"Shit," said Amii, "Where did she go?"

Amii activated her communicator, "Danny! Jenna's… missing!"

"Um… we're fighting the Overtech Megazord. We're kind of busy!" yelled Danny.

Aliesan looked at the communicator, "Danny, we'll find her."

Suddenly, he began to use a ninja attack. He sat down as he felt the waves of the wind.

"She's heading toward Mauville City and Chansir's with her," said Aliesan.

The four of them nodded. The rangers quickly teleported using the Rara Von Rangers' ninjitsu and they followed the trail. They teleported to see the pink blob on top of Jenna, licking her with his tongue, which was slimy and it smelt like Chansey's eggs. However, he yelled as four ninja stars impaled him. He turned to see it was Mika and Amii with their original stars and the Rara Von Rangers. He then yelled and ran away. Jenna, was bleeding from her mouth and her hands were bleeding as well. Amii picked her up, "Are you okay?"

"That thing… did the same thing he did to Derik!" yelled Jenna, who was very scared. Suddenly, Eddie and Sabrina were in the city and they saw the four of them.

"Hey," said Sabrina, "Jenna, are you okay?"

"She was attacked by Chansir," said Amii.

"Chansir?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, according to the Anubis files, he was summoned to take the souls of young girls and use them to gain power. He is a… perverted monster," said Madiesan.

Sabrina sighed, "Oh great."

Suddenly, the Overtech Megazord and the Overdrive Megazord were at it. Jenna and Amii looked at each other and then turned to the others.

"We'll get the Overtech Megazord," said Amii.

Jenna nodded and the two of them ran off to obtain the controlled Overtech Megazord.


	7. The Calvary Arrives

A/N: Here is Chapter 7! Getting close to the end!

**Chapter 7: The Calvary Arrives**

Jenna and Amii were running up the mountain as the Overtech Megazord was fighting the Overdrive Megazord. The Overdrive Megazord was taking heavy damage. They quickened their pace, hoping that they were able to get into the cockpit. Amii and Jenna jumped up and grabbed on to the feet of the Megazord. They got inside and traveled up into the engine room.

"Oh, I guess we found the problem," said Amii, pointing to the gear. The gear was spinning around with the other gears, controlling the Megazord. Jenna and Amii took out their Overtech Blasters and pulled the trigger. The gear exploded into a million pieces. Magnesaw looked up into the cockpit and was shocked. He turned around as he saw Jenna and Amii with their blasters.

"Get out, you disgusting robot!" yelled Amii.

"Chances?" asked Magnesaw.

Jenna went over to her seat in the Megazord and pressed a huge red button. Magnesaw yelled as he fell and landed on the ground. He started running away from the Megazords. Danny sighed and turned to the Overtech Megazord. Quickly, the Megazords teleported back to the Meteor Falls Command Center for quick repairs. While they were repairing, the Overtech Rangers opened the doors to see three more ninjas.

"Jameral, Kakusen, and Doron are here," said Claydol, with a smile.

"Well, it certainly has been a while," said Jenna, shaking Kakusen's hand.

"For once, you're not wearing yellow," said Kakusen, laughing.

Jenna looked at Kakusen and sighed, "Yep."

Two beams of light teleported from the sky, landing on the ground. It was Mika and Eddie as they turned to the screen.

"Guys!" said Eddie, "We got to find Sabrina!"

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Okay, so Chansir is a perverted monster and one of the strongest in Anubis's army," said Jenna.

"That explains why I felt kind of weird when we encountered him the first time," said Derik. Then, it hit him, "Did he think I was a girl?"

The rangers looked at each other and the Rara Von Rangers looked at each other as well, confused as Derik was. Suddenly, the alarms went off and the rangers turned to see Sabrina being licked by Chansir in the middle of Slateport City.

"Chansir!" yelled Eddie. His fists started to clench. Suddenly, the two Rara Von Ninjas stood and started shooting ninja stars. The Rara Von Rangers looked at each other and turned to Claydol, "We'll go help them out," said Jameral, "Let's go!"

In a flash of black, yellow, and blue they disappeared. The seven Overtech Rangers looked up at the screen as the three ninjas fought Chansir. Chansir yelled as he grabbed Madiesan. The White Rara Von Ninja yelled as she was licked, "I want your soul!"

Suddenly, the four ninjas dashed out from all over the place. Chansir yelled as they fell on the floor. Aliesan stood in the middle with Maidesan and Kakusen on his left. Jameral and Doron stood on his left. They took out their Rara Von Changers, "Time to finish you off!" yelled Aliesan.

"Rara Von Ranger Power!"

The five rangers materialized into their suits. The five Rara Von Rangers took out their swords and they began to glow gold.

"Ninja Swords! Lightning Beam!"

Five beams of light shot Chansir. Chansir yelled as he landed on the ground. Suddenly, Junkheads and Wulf Warriors came out of nowhere with Magnesaw.

"Ha," yelled Magnesaw, "What are you going to do about it?"

Suddenly, the seven rangers teleported to the area. Eddie jumped up and leapt over the Junkheads and Wulf Warriors and grabbed Sabrina. Sabrina looked up at him, "Thanks."

Eddie helped her up as he fought the Wulf Warriors and Junkheads at the exact same time. The seven rangers turned to each other as they saw Magnesaw and Chansir laughing. Sabrina looked at the battle, watching intently. The Overtech Rangers took out their braces.

"Let's go!" yelled Danny.

"Right!" yelled Eddie, Jenna, and Jack, who stood to the left of Danny.

"Okay," said Mika, Amii, and Derik, who stood on the right of Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Suddenly, the Overtech crystals began to activate. They pulled the crystal and the wrist morpher apart. Green grids appeared all over their body from the top of their heads down to the bottom of their feet. A beam in their ranger color appeared from the bottom of the ground. It went up toward their chest, then to their arms and heads, revealing their battle wear.

Suddenly, a blue beam shot down from the sky, materializing into Hephaestus. He could not believe this.

"12 rangers?" asked Hephaestus.

The twelve rangers looked at the two monsters as the official roll call started. And it started with the Overtech Overdrive team.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Silver Overtech Queen Ranger!"

"Gold Overtech King Ranger!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

They put their hands to the sky. Dark clouds gathered up in the sky as seven Pokemon that were made out of statues appeared. They then posed as a red pyramid appeared shooting green, yellow, blue, pink, silver and gold beams.

"Red Rara Von Ranger!"

"Black Rara Von Ranger!"

"Blue Rara Von Ranger!"

"Yellow Rara Von Ranger!"

"White Rara Von Ranger!"

They took out their swords and pointed them on in different directions, "Mighty Morphin' Rara Von Rangers!"

Danny looked at the machines, "We are known as Poke Rangers… defenders of this planet! Beware!"

Explosions occurred from behind. Magnesaw laughed and so did Chansir, "You think you can fight us? Attack!"


	8. The Fight

A/N: Here it is… Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

The rangers went after the Wulf Warriors and the Junkheads. Danny was running across, kicking a Wulf Warrior in the face. He then jumped up and kicked the Junkhead coming across. More kept coming toward him. Danny finished kicking the monster and he put his hand to the star visor. His weapon materialized.

"Overtech Flame Sword!" yelled Danny.

The Wulf Warriors pulled out their weapons. Danny slaughtered each warrior and kicked Junkheads in the face. He slashed the Junkheads and punched the Wulf Warriors.

While that all was happening, Jenna brought two of the Junkheads and finished them off with her Overtech Sword. She then saw one come up to attack her when suddenly Derik jumped off the roof of a building and kicked the metal grunt square in the face.

The Wulf Warriors were ferocious but they were getting slaughtered by Kakusen and Jameral. Madiesan withdrew her sword and sliced the Junkheads and the Wulf Warriors coming up toward her. Aliesan took out his sword and slaughtered all of the Junkheads. He landed on top of a building and Doron kicked the rest of them. Doron then looked to see Jack being punched and kicked by everybody. Doron ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" asked Doron.

Jack looked at Doron, "Yeah. But, stand back."

The sky began to turn black as Jack's fists began to glow green.

"Overtech Ranger 4! Magical Leaf Punch!"

Suddenly, he threw two punches. A cyclone of leaves slaughtered the machine grunts and Wulf Warriors. Next, Derik jumped from the sky. He began to float like if he was floating on water. He spread his arms out, causing him to glow blue. A picture of a Whiscash appeared behind him.

"Overtech Rolling Ice Ball!"

He started to roll like a ball as he became a huge ice ball and rolled over the Junkheads. It was Amii's turn she aimed her arms to the sky. Her legs began to glow yellow as she turned to the Junkheads. A picture of an Elekid appeared behind her.

"Electron Kicks!"

She kicked and kicked and kicked until each one exploded. Finally, it was Jenna's turn. Her hands began to glow pink as a picture of a Jynx appeared behind her.

"Psycho Bomb Blast!"

She released the bomb and the Wulf Warriors and Junkheads exploded. Next, Mika used her Ice Queen Staff.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

With one swipe, the Wulf Warriors were frozen. Eddie then took out his Golden King Axe.

"Fissure Strike!" yelled Eddie.

The crack in the Earth caused the Wulf Warriors to collapse. Next, the Rara Von Rangers knew what to do. Aliesan put his sword in his holster.

"Rara Von Ninjitsu! Doppleganger!"

He split into five red rangers. They withdrew their swords and the Junkheads were finished like that.

Next, Madiesan took out an origami paper crane and waved her right hand up and down.

"Rara Von Ninjitsu! Shadow Crane Beam!"

Suddenly, white cranes appeared shooting white beams. The Wulf Warriors yelled as they felt the electric beams. Jameral jumped up as he used his ninjitsu.

"Rara Von Ninjitsu! Tidal Wave!"

The waves crashed on to the land, causing the Junkheads that were about to attack to be soaked in powerful waves. They moaned as they fell down and landed on the ground. Next, Kakusen and Doron jumped up and took out their swords.

"Rara Von Ninjitsu! Twin Whirlwind!"

Yellow and black tornados caused the Junkheads to be lifted up into the sky. The rangers watched as the rest of the Junkheads yelled to their deaths. Next, Danny took out the Overtech Flame Sword. It began to go up in flames.

"Flame Blitz!" yelled Danny.

Magnesaw felt the flame attack. The monster yelled as he shot beams at the Overtech Rangers. Chansir did the same thing to the Rara Von Rangers. Madiesan looked at the rangers as they activated their Team Attack. The Overtech Rangers also did the same thing.

"Rara Von Ranger Ball!" yelled Madiesan. A silver ball appeared in her hands.

She kicked it to Kakusen. The ball turned white as Kakusen punched it in the air. Jameral jumped up and the ball was punched down, turning blue. Doron captured it in the air and it turned black. Aliesan kicked it and it began to turn red. Chansir yelled as he began to fall down. Then, the five swords came together.

"Rara Von Ninja Blast!"

A yellow lightning beam attacked Chansir. Eddie suddenly used his axe and Mika used her staff.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

"Fissure Strike!"

The two attacks caused Chansir to fall down in pain. He was bruised, bleeding and brutally beaten. Magnesaw looked at the monster and then turned to see the five Overtech Rangers jump up in the sky. The ancient Pokemon structures were shown as they flipped up.

"Overtech Dynamite!"

The five of them began to tumble up into mini Poke Balls. They then clashed and headed straight toward Magnesaw. Magnesaw yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground in pain. The six Overtech Rangers then combined their weapons.

"Super Overtech Cannon!" yelled Danny, "Fire!"

A huge energy blast caused Magnesaw to fall down again. However, he still got back up.

"Overtech Zord 5, launch!" yelled Danny.

The Moltres flew out of the zord bay and began heading toward the area.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel!" yelled Danny.

The Overtech Rocket Wheel flew out and landed on the ground. Danny got inside as he looked at the machine.

"Okay," said Danny, "Engage!"

Suddenly, Magnesaw felt the explosion from it. Suddenly, blue beams came out of his eye and he began to feel an electric shock. Danny yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground. Danny looked at him with anger.

"Phoenix Battlizer!" yelled Danny.

He began to be upgraded with phoenix armor. The machine monster looked to see Danny take out a red crystal. Eddie knew what to do next as they summoned the Overdrive Bazooka. The Overdrive Bazooka and Danny's battlizer charged up. Two beams of light pierced Magnesaw causing him to explode into a million pieces. Hephaestus looked at the damage and he turned to Poppi. Poppi stretched out toward the machine monster.

"Who's that?" asked Madiesan.

"I know where this is going," said Jack.

Suddenly, a green beam shot from the sky, causing Magnesaw to grow huge. Chansir then used dark ninja power, causing the monster to grow as well.

"Shit," said Mika.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter! Okay? **


	9. The Epic Zord Battle

A/N: Here it is! The finale of the Poke Rangers Hoenn crossover!

**Final Chapter: The Epic Zord Battle**

The Overtech Rangers stood in front of the others.

"Overdrive Zords, launch!" yelled Danny.

The five zords launched out of Meteor Falls. Chansir laughed as his fist began to glow pink, "Sorry. I had enough of those things!"

He launched pink beams at the zords. The rangers fell down on the ground inside the zords as the zords took a major hit. Danny got up to the cockpit, "Super Overtech Blasters! Fire!"

Everyone took out an Overtech Blaster and they started firing the two monsters. Red and Blue took on Magnesaw while Pink and Yellow took on Chansir. Red and Blue took out their hardware, slaughtering Magnesaw. Magnesaw yelled as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Meanwhile, Chansir was being kicked and punched by Pink and Yellow. He threw them across into another building. The two zords got up and shot psychic and electric beams. Chansir yelled as he fell into the water. However, Green was searching. Suddenly, the monster was grabbed by him and Green threw Chansir to the ground.

"Come on!" yelled Aliesan.

Suddenly, Chansir yelled at the rangers.

"We're not done!" yelled Chansir, "Dark Ninja! Fusion!"

Magnesaw now had a pink cloth around his whole body. The tongue came out and lashed all five zords.

"Now, what?" he asked, shooting pink electric beams. The Overtech Rangers yelled as their zords crashed on to the city. Eddie and Mika looked at each other.

"That's it," said Danny, "Rangers! Assemble, Overdrive Megazord!"

The Overdrive Zords began to float in the sky. Jenna's zord turned into feet as Jack's zord turned into legs connecting them. Followed by Derik's Whiscash Overdrive Zord which turned into the waist and connect to the other two zords, finally Danny was connected to Derik as all the arms and legs were shrunk in. Amii was the final one. Her body split into two and became the arms as they connected to Danny's zords with hands coming out from either end. The black and red helmet came from the sky and became the Battle Helmet as it connected to the Electivire head. The rangers materialized in the cockpit: the guys in the front, the girls in the back.

"Assembly Complete!" yelled Danny, "Double Katana Swords!"

The two swords came out. The golden swords began to connect as a huge yellow beam came from the sky and hit the swords.

"Overdrive Dual Slash!" said the rangers.

The swords began to slice them. It did great damage, but Chansir absorbed the energy. Danny sighed as he looked at the others, "Time for the Magmar Battle Zord and the Overtech Megazord!"

The three robots stood together. Danny materialized into the Magmar Battle Zord cockpit. Jack and Amii sat in the Overtech Megazord cockpit while Derik and Jenna sat in the Overdrive Megazord cockpit. Suddenly, a blue beam struck the ground. The rangers looked to see the Shogun Megazord appear.

"Claydol, you sent this?" asked Danny.

"No, I did," said Jameral, "We have to finish him off now!"

"Right, and I have an idea," said Danny, "Rolling Golem!"

The Rolling Golem launched out of the zord bay and it was caught in Magmar Battle Zord's arms. The Golem passed on to each Megazord. Soon, a huge yellow tornado appeared. The monster was confused as he fell down on the ground. The Megazords stood together as the Rolling Golem was thrown toward the monster. The monster screamed as it flew into the sky and exploded into the air. The rangers cheered as the Megazords posed.

"Alright!" said Claydol.

The next day, the five Rara Von Rangers shook hands with the Overtech Rangers. The Overtech Rangers looked at them and turned to see their transportation.

"Interesting," said Amii, "A Meowth bus?"

"Yeah," said Madiesan.

Mika chuckled, "Well, it sucks you have to go back. We could've gotten another pedicure."

"True," said Madiesan, "I enjoyed it very well. However, if you have the technology, come to Rara Von. I opened up a beauty salon!"

"Oh my Arceus! That is so cool!" said Amii.

She looked at Madiesan. Together, they shook hands. Suddenly, Danny and Aliesan shook hands with him. Next, Derik, Sean and Jameral shook hands. Jenna shook hands with Kakusen and Jack shook hands with Doron. Eddie also did the same thing with Doron and Aliesan. Together, the five ninjas headed into the bus. The bus left and headed to the sky. The seven rangers looked at each other. The Rangers of Two Worlds will always fight.

Continue the fight, Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive! Defeat the Machine Empire!

**END**

A/N: Now that's done, you can read Chapters 46-50 and finish it. This seals up the last movie for Generation I Poke Rangers. Stayed tuned for new Turbo Episodes this month! See ya later!


End file.
